There and Waiting
by NerdyGeekGirl1830
Summary: Rosser Kenneth is determined to discover more about his new home and the mysteries of Gravity Falls, and the secrets behind it. He makes friends with Soos and finds out the Gravity Falls is not what he thinks it is. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Rosser Kenneth was a nerdy, Year 7 boy that nobody really cared for. His parents were exceptional, except for one thing. They were, _way_ too bossy. I know. That sounds like something a kid would say, but I'm not lying. I'm 34 years old, and I can still state that. They were thought of great, sensible adults for ordinary business people but god-damn _hell_ for children. And being a single child, Rosser was definitely happy to say that he was the most imaginative and creative in the entire house. Both good news and bad news. He was so fulfilled with dreams that, his parents thought him crazy, and planned on driving him to the asylum. What's even worse is that Rosser was a perfectly normal child. On second thought, well, maybe not, but it was perfectly normal to _dream_. Every child dreams, and one that does not have no meaning in life. Anyway, long story short—the parents wanted to get rid of him.

But first, an introduction on the Rosser Kenneth and his family. A beginning. Of course. Let's get started on the family first, shall we? Miss Kenneth was the most sensible woman in the house (Well, also because she was the only woman in the house) with a fine taste of furniture and style. The house always had to be clean and neat and tidy. She did normal, mother things of course. Gossiping with the neighbors, drinking refined tea, complaining about the smell of cigarettes that Rosser's father smoked. Mister Kenneth was the most sensible man in the house. He read newspapers, went to work, and drank coffee and smoked cigarettes. With that the house smelled like ashes and cinders. Duncer was the house dog. A ruffled, fluffy, gray dog. It did normal dog things. Grow fond of its owners, staying loyal, trying to chase after birds, barking loudly at 4:05 AM. And then there was Rosser Birch Kenneth, the most not-normal living being in the house. We can't call him human, because based on his actions, he's not. He tried running into the forest and become the leader of the wolves and came home covered with scratches and blood. Another time he tried stealing all the candy from Mr. Benjamin's shop. But anyways, he had a good heart despite all that. It just was that nobody would believe him. As you could probably guess already, they were a perfectly normal family (except Rosser) but there was something about Miss Kenneth and Mister Kenneth. They did things that normal parents would never do. They shouted at each other. Screaming. Throwing knives. Crying. Shouting. Hitting.

One day some people came and decided that it was best to send the child away to somewhere safe where his parents couldn't hurt him. And they knew _just the place to send him._ Gravity Falls Oregon. The strange, monster invested place. Some sort of thing called "Weird-maggedon" happened there, and they thought it was well enough to say that they would send their weird son to a weird place. Nothing could go wrong. **NOTHING.** Besides, his nice granny lived there, and she would protect him with any cost. And our story begins with packing up and leaving. Rosser wasn't told why he was going away from home, or for how long, or where he was going. But Rosser knew that his parents were going somewhere normal people didn't go, and as much as he knew, it wasn't a good thing for him, and that he would be sent away to a place called "Gravity Falls Oregon" tomorrow. Maybe an adventure would be awaiting. But before he could adventure, he had to pack. He stuffed his teddy-bear and comic books inside.

Today was his last day in California, and he wanted to make the best of it. And so, Rosser decided to go to the comic book store and buy the latest comics by DC. He was determined to get another Batman comic, or maybe he would be able to get his hands on one of the Marvel ones, with Spider-Man in it. Rosser ran out the door, and down the streets that were invested with pedestrians, walking to and fro. And then Rosser burst into the tiny book filled shop. The old, wrinkly counted man raised his glasses and smiled. "Ah, there he is. That little Dip-Stick Stealer boy. My friend, what can I get for you?" Rosser grin expanded wilder. "Hey, Mr. Minter. Can I get the latest comics, please?"

The old man disappeared behind the counter, and soon arrived back with about 12 comics. "Here you go son." The boy dipped into his pockets, searching for his money. "Oh no, son, it's yours for free." For free? Nobody ever gave him things for free. He was so surprised, even though it _was_ his best-friend. All the kids at school laughed at him for making friends with an 86-year-old, but Young Kenneth didn't give a single damn if it was the last thing he did. He had a person who actually cared about him, and it didn't matter what age. As long as they respected him, Rosser was happy to respect them. "T-Thank you." "Heard you're moving away from your parents, eh?" The boy felt guilt flooding down his throat. He was never going to see his friend again. "Um…Yeah. I don't know if I'm coming back."

Mr. Minter bowed his head. "Well boy, I guess this is goodbye. I got something for ya, wait a second." The old man disappeared behind the counted once more, and soon came up with two thick looking books. "Here you go son. This one is my latest book that I wrote myself." The young boy's eyes gleamed with excitement. "You finished it?! And you're giving it to me?!" The man nodded. "This one is my first published copy. I didn't even promote it yet, and it's for you." "Thanks!" Rosser looked down as his copy, with a bright label writing "The Innocent Child" on it. "And here, is a book I found in the nearby forest." He held out a rusty, leather book. It had a gold plate on it, shaped like a hand…only that the gold hand had six fingers, with the letter 3 on it. "Found it on a walk yesterday night. Was only gonna look for berries when this old thing fell from the sky! I looked up, and nothing was there!" See, this was the reason why Mr. Minter was his friend. He was the only man in town who could talk of such extravagant stories, but yet nobody would believe him, just the same scenario that Rosser had. All they had was each other, and they could trust each other 101%.

"Thanks, Mr. Minter. I'll…I'll never forget you. How does that sound?" "Good enough indeed," the man chuckled, while pulling out a piece of paper from his uniform apron. "Here, son. Take this. It's got my address, my name and my phone number. Keep it. Call me if you want to." Rosser took the paper and slipped it into his jean pocket. "Thanks. I'll call you whenever I can, okay?" Mr. Minter nodded slowly, handed the boy the comics, and watched as the boy walked out of his bookstore for the last time ever.

"What a good boy. One day, he's gonna be a good man." Mr. Minter muttered under his breath. Rosser walked home, clutching the books he'd received. Cool! _Twelve comics?_ Awesome! He'd already had about 81 already, and now he'd have about ninety. And the novel Mr. Minter had written. It was the first copy ever? He was totally going to read it. But there was something about the journal that got him excited. What was up with the 6 fingers? Something _really_ weird was going on here. And the leather? It looked all ripped up. And the part that it fell from the sky? Well, _that_ was a mystery for another day. Rosser went home and continued packing. He stuffed his new books into his bag and now it was overflowing with models, headphones, comics, and the two books he got from Mr. Minter. Just to clear things up, Rosser would've never known that the journal would bring him trouble of any kind. How wrong he was. There was millions of other mysteries to be solved in the very near future…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, Sorry to keep you waiting, even though only 2 people read this. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"-Aaand, done." Rosser had finished packing, and was all well and set to go. He jumped down the stairs, dragging his heavy, overflowing bag. He was ready. And today was the day that he would arrive to his brand new home. His parents were watching from a corner of the house, not saying a word. Rosser ignored them and walked right pass them, out of their lives forever. A bright, blue bus had already stopped at the door of his house. The bus driver had an expressionless face, and an expressionless voice. Rosser hated people like that, people who had not emotion and no imagination what so ever. "Next stop, Gravity Falls, Oregon." Rosser hopped, on and sat at the back seat, where he would get a better view of the home he used to have.

A girl with pigtails climbed on board, alone. Just like him. She was wearing the weirdest dress he had ever seen in his entire life, with blonde curls and brown, chocolate eyes. "Excuse me…Can I sit here?" Kenneth nodded, and scooted a bit more to the window, just so that the girl could sit down beside him. They sat for a while, awkwardly as they watched passengers go on and off the bus. "I'm Rosaline Beth. What about you?" The girl had a strange, British accent, that sounded soft and sweet, like a piece of toffee. Like a Swiss roll. Like a cup of tea, with extra sugar in. "I'm Rosser Kenneth." Rosser looked at her for a second, then asked, "Are you an escape artist?" Beth frowned. "No. I am here with my Aunt. She absolutely hates me. I'm going on holiday there for 3 months. I hear it is full of mysteries. Say, what about you? Where are your family?" Rosser bit his lip. "It's a long story. The help center wants to send me there for my entire life."

The young girl gasped.

"That's ghastly. Are you going to the orphanage?" She whispered under her breath. "No. I am living with my grand mama." Rosaline let out a deep breath. "That's good." Kenneth didn't necessarily want to talk about his family anymore, so he looked down at the girl's weird looking clothes. "Why do you wear clothes like that? It looks like a catastrophe. "I think it looks fantastic, thank you." Rosaline snapped, her sweet voice turning into a bitter one. "Sorry. I just say whatever pops into my head." Rosser apologized. "That's one of the reasons why my parents absolutely hate me." Her facial expression softened. "Sorry. I may have jumped to conclusions. That's because this is a hand me down from a second hand store—"" How do you get _hand me downs_ from a _second hand store_?" The girl frowned once more. "You know what I mean!" "ROSALINE!" A horrid voice screeched out. The old woman was stumbling her way towards the two children. "YOU GET YOUR LOUSEY ASS OVER HERE." Rosaline whimpered. "See you later." She slowly scooted her way out of the seat and went over to the aunt, who pulled her arm over to another seat isle, and pushed her into a seat. Ouch. That looked painful, Rosser thought, grimacing.

It was hard to imagine how a pleasant girl with manners could grow up with such a woman. But then again, his parents were worst. Much, much worst. If only the aunt didn't come round, or Rosser could've made a new friend. He was already starting to like her when they started the conversation. The bus slowly started moving, and the door slammed shut. A few passengers had already taken their seats, and Rosser, now alone, looked out his window to take a last glance at what used to be his home. Now, if I described everything that happened in the bus ride, it would take pages and pages and pages of boring things that happened in the bus. Snoring people, Rosaline getting whacked, crying babies. But the view is something to describe. The tall pine trees twitching with excitement, the birds flying through, along with the sunlight flashing through the shadows of the forest, rivers glittering like diamonds under the everlasting sun; it was so beautiful that it looked like it came out of a fairy tale story book. Rosser loved this ride. He was able to see things that he would have no chance seeing at the dull little village at home. It was so fantasy like, yet so realistic. He could even hear the wind blowing from inside the vehicle.

The bus slowly, came to an end. They were at Oregon. The door opened and Rosser grabbed his bag, hopping down the steps. An old lady was sitting at a seat, waiting. She looked up at Rosser and almost jumped. "You've grown so tall, Rosser dear!" This is going to be a long summer. "How are you today?" Terrible. Rosser wanted to tell his grandmother everything, his new found friend, the journal Mr. Minter gave him, but all Rosser did was put on a fake smile, and said "I'm fine, Granny." The old woman gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled. "Well, come on then. It's going to be a bit of a walk to home, now, sweet peas." They walked down the muddy streets, and down the road, until they finally reached a small, brick house, that looked like it was built from the third little pig. "Come in dear, we haven't got all day." And inside, was sitting Rosaline Beth. She was holding a steaming cup of tea, sitting at the table. When she looked up and saw Rosser she was just as surprised as he was. "Meet Rosaline Angelica Beth, Miss Beth's niece. She and her aunt will be living here for a while dear."

She's living HERE?!

It was so exciting. Her middle name was Angelica? Like, the oldest Schuyler sister in Hamilton? He had a friend! In Oregon! In his house! That was a good thing that he could at least have a conversation with Rosaline, but that would mean...But just when he was pondering his thoughts, a tall, bulky woman was standing right in front of him, glaring. "This is Miss Beth, dear. She will be staying here as well." Oh no. "Well. Say hello." The woman growled.

Angelica was shuddering, shrinking against the corner of the wall, her blonde hair on her shoulders. Poor Rosaline. She must be so frightened. Rosser felt sorry for her as she gave him a look that screamed SAVE ME. The imaginative boy couldn't imagine what if would be like to stay downstairs with Miss Beth. They had to think of an escape route. "I'll just take your bag upstairs for now dear. Remember, your room is the first door to the right." His grandmother smiled, taking the bag. As soon as Rosser's grandmother was out of sight, Miss Beth started growling again. "Well?! Say hello."

"H-Hello, Miss Beth." Rosser tried to smile, but it turned out to be a frown. He couldn't imagine anyone more unpleasant. "ROSALINE. COME OVER AND SAY HELLO." Miss Beth barked at the girl. "H-hello, Rosser." She smiled. Rosser smiled back at Angelica. Miss Beth didn't know they met on the bus. Um, if you excuse me, I'll be showing Angelica to her room, Miss." Rosser lied. "There it is! See, you should learn from Rosser here, and be more grateful!" But Rosser had already taken Angelica's hand and pulled her upstairs, and immediately pulled Rosaline Beth into his new room. He immediately knew it was his because of the blue wallpaper and the bag against the wall. Rosser used to visit his Grandmothers when he was very small, and stayed in this very room years and years ago, before his parents went into that great fiasco. Suddenly, Angelica broke the silence.

 **Here is their conversation:**

 **** **"** **Rosser! YOU LIVE HERE?"**

 **"** **I'm living with my grandmother!"**

 **"** **THAT'S your GRANDMOTHER?"**

 **"** **Yeah?"**

 **"** **Anyways, thanks for saving me back there. You have no idea how she's like."**

 **"** **No problem."**

 **"** **I hate her."**

 **"** **Yeah, I can see why."**

 **"** **She tugs my hair, and makes me do all the chores. One time she locked me in the basement for two weeks."**

 **"** **That's horrible."**

 **"** **I know. But let's not talk about her now. Have you ever heard of The Mystery Shack?"**

 **"** **The Mystery Shack?"**

 **"** **I hear that anybody who gets in never gets out. It's full of mysteries that just CAN'T be explained!"**

 **Mysteries. Suddenly, an idea clicked into Rosser's head. "Come on, Rosaline. I have Got to show you something." Rosser opened his satchel, pulling out the leather book Mr. Minter had given him. "Take a look! See! Back in California, there was this old, cool dude called Mr. Minter. I used to go to his shop and buy my comics. And before I left, he gave me this!" Rosaline looked at the rusty leather book. "It looks so ancient." She said, scanning the book up and down. "Cool, right? And I bet this book has something to do with The Mystery Shack you were talking about. I'll prove it to you." Clearing his throat, he flipped open a page and started to read. "June 18, It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon! See? I told you!** **If anything, the Mystery Shack has something to do with it! It's literally called the Mystery Shack." Angelica bit her lips. "Um, Rosser? I hate to break it to you, but the Mystery Shack is actually a tourist trap. They model inside are fake. There's no way." "But look at the proof! I'm sure that one day we'll know."**

 **Angelica smiled. "I've only met you for about a day, but I swear I feel like we'll be best friends." "I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

In no more than just 3 minutes, Angelica Rosaline Beth and Rosser Kenneth were friends. And so in no doubt, in 2 days, they were inseparable. Rosser loved calling Rosaline "Angelica", based on the Schuyler sister, and it was getting annoying. Rosaline and Rosser had yet to escape the clutches of Miss Beth, the horrid old aunt of Rosaline's. Soon enough, they had managed to come up with a plan to visit the Mystery Shack and figure out, once and for all, if the journal had anything to do with the weird place. "Okay, so here's what we're going to do. We're going to go out on Sunday, or every Sunday 3:30 in the afternoon because that's when Granny and my aunt go out for bingo, and then we can sneak out the window, because you know how Aunt Beth always locks the doors and all the first floor windows. Scared we're sneaking out," Angelica explained, rolling out a map of the house that looked way too much like a blueprint from spy movies. "But she doesn't lock the second floor ones. We're going to jump out of the second window to the left from the guest room, where Aunt Beth sleeps, since we can at least tiptoe off the ledge room, then make a jump for the tree, since I've calculated, and so far, it's the nearest thing we can jump for, then we can climb down, and get out of the garden by jumping over the fence." Rosser looked at the detailed hand-drawn map, and grinned. "Sounds like a plan. How long have you been doing this sort of stuff?" Angelica's smile faded slightly. "Since I was 6. Aunt likes to beat me up sometimes, and…I started…" "That's horrible. Sorry I asked." "It's fine, you didn't know," Angelica insisted. "Anyways, that's when we'll be running South towards the woods, and to the Shack. Okay?" Rosser smiled. This was going to be absolutely awesome. They were going to have to wait another 24 hours for the plan to happen, since it was Saturday. The two best friends were definitely going to have to do something innocent and expectable, so nobody would think they were up to some mischievous plan that would somehow change their lives forever. And what was better than just a little bit of silent reading? Angelica and Rosser went ahead and curled up on the sofa, and started reading the mysterious journal. They flipped to the last page of the rusty book and found a monocle with a chain. "What? What's that doing there?" "Shush, Rosser, keep your voice down. We might get caught." "Anyways, according to the journal, there are three of them, and that It will end up in different times. I wonder where they end up?" "I don't know. I'm going to pour a cup of tea." Angelica got up, leaving Rosser to wonder who had the journals out there. Hours passed, and it still wasn't any closer to Sunday. They had already done loads of stuff. Rosser showed Rosaline his comics and Rosaline showed Rosser some rather obscure literature. She let him drink a cup of her favorite tea (which Rosser didn't like a lot), and Rosser and Rosaline made an Apple Pie with Granny, then got scolded by Miss Beth for what seemed like hours after accidently spilling the water jug. And when they finally had a chance to get out of Miss Beth's reach the sun was already setting.

It was now 7 o' clock, and the two children were bored to the bone. "How many more hours until Sunday?" Rosser wailed. "Approximately 5 more hours. 300 hundred minutes left. Oh please end the day." Rosaline groaned. "I can't wait till Miss Beth leaves. She's just so horrid. Back in London, all the neighbors hated her. She was just so foul, so horrid! Nobody wanted to talk to her, and everybody let her have her way. They ought not to. It will only make her worst and worst, through my experience. I think the neighbors felt sorry for me. Well, maybe just a bit, but I can't imagine what it will be like to grow up with her any longer. You're lucky to have such a nice gran, Rosser." Too bad he didn't have nice parents. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm lucky." He nodded his head, but his mind was off in space, wondering about what would have happened if he stayed at home with his parents. Then again, he would've never met Angelica. I couldn't imagine what that would be like. He liked her, but not in a way you like a friend. There was something more to that, deep down. He didn't know what that feeling was. It was stirring inside of him, sort of like a soup, freshly cooked. Like he wanted to stay with her all summer. What was that feeling of yearning? Angelica was now hovering over him while he was deep in his thoughts. Who knew what the boy was thinking about? Sometimes he was a little too pure for this world. Or any worlds, in fact. Adorable. N-not that she thought of him that way. Maybe. Probably. Definitely. The two 12 year olds were having a slight crush on each other and they didn't even know it. Ahh, young love. Always so pure and innocent. When your crush likes someone else, it has an indescribable feeling of being let down, like you heart would tear in two. As a fully grown adult, I would say that I have been through a phase like that in life. I was always being rejected. But I'm actually married, and I can tell you that when you find out your crush has a crush on you as well, there's a wonderful feeling of having that void in your heart, filled with a new emotion. Only that you're too young to know what it's called. Rosser and Angelica split up into different rooms, saying they were tired, only to find themselves daydreaming of them being together. Nobody keeping them apart. Their romance was there and waiting.


End file.
